Knuckles' Sick Day
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Knuckles has a fever, and Sonic and his friends take care of him.


In Sonic's world, at Amy's house, they were all getting up, Sonic, Amy, and Tails, all except for Knuckles for some reason.  
"Tails, can you go see what's keeping Knuckles, please?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure thing, Sonic." Tails replied, going upstairs.  
Tails went to the door of Knuckles' room, and knocked. There was no response, so he opened the door and found Knuckles laying in bed.  
Tails tip toed to Knuckles, and looked at he face.  
'He does look a bit pale.' Thought Tails. He then went back downstairs.  
"So, what's keeping him?" Sonic asked.  
"He's still in bed, Sonic." Tails replied. As Sonic went up to see what's wrong, Tails said, "I hate to say this Sonic, but he does look a bit pale if you ask me."  
Sonic continued upstairs. He went into Knuckles' room, walked up to him, and looked at his pale face. He placed a hand on his forehead, he was burning up.  
Sonic carefully picked him up, and took him downstairs to the living room. He put Knuckles on the couch when he got there, went to the kitchen, and got cloth.  
He came back to the couch with the cloth. Amy brought him a bowl of cold wwater.  
"Thank you, Amy." Sonic said.  
"Don't mention itm Sonniku." Amy replied.  
Sonic dipped the cloth in the water, rinshed it off, and placed it on Knuckles' forehead.  
Knuckles groaned slightly as the cool cloth was placed on his forehead, and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Hey, Knuckles. How you feeling?" Sonic said softly.  
"Sick..." He replied. He groaned slightly in pain from the head of his fever.  
"Shhh...get some rest, Knuckles." Sonic said soothingly. Knuckles eased up, and closed his eyes.  
Tails comes in with a pillow for Knuckles.  
"Sonic, lift Knuckles' head so i can put this pillow underneath." Tails said.  
Sonic lifted Knuckles head gently without waking him, Tails put the pillow under his head, and Sonic carefully put his head back down.  
"Thanks, Sonic." Tails said kindly.  
"It's nothing, buddy." Sonic said.  
Amy called Rouge to come over and keep Knuckles company.  
"Okay, bye." Amy said, hanging up. "She'll be here in six to seven minutes."  
"Let's let Knuckles rest in peace." Sonic said.  
As they got up to leave and let Knuckles rest in peace, Knuckles woke up.  
"Go back to sleep, Knuckles." Sonic said worriedly.  
Knuckles shook his head and ran to the bathroom to throw up.  
Sonic followed, worried he may be getting worse.  
Sonic followed him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Amy and Tails stood outside the door as they heard Knuckles throwing up several times and Sonic soothing him.  
"Shhh...you're okay now." Sonic said to him.  
He took Knuckles back to the living room couch.  
"Thanks, Sonic..." Knuckles said, feeling terrible.  
"No problem, buddy." Sonic replied kindly.  
"You need get some rest, Knuckles." Amy said, standing next to him.  
"Yeah, you need to go back to sleep, or you'll never get better." Tails said.  
Knuckles closed his eyes, and went back to sleep, snoring a little.  
"Let's go." Sonic whispered to Tails and Amy. They tip toed away from the couch.  
They sit in the kitchen and talk for a bit.  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Amy asked.  
"The fever has taken it's toul on him, but resting should help him for now." Sonic said.  
There was a knock at the door, but it didn't wake Knuckles up.  
Sonic walked to the door, opened it and saw Rouge.  
"Hi, Rouge." Sonic said.  
"Hi, Sonic." Rouge replied back. "Where's Knuckles? I heard about his fever." "He's sleeping right now." Sonic whispered, pointing to the couch. "We don't want to wake him right now, Rouge."  
"Okay, Sonic." Rouge whispered back.  
Later, Knuckles wakes up, still feeling terrible.  
"Hi, Knux." Rouge said, sitting beside him with a bag of fruit.  
"Hi, Rouge." Knuckles said, still feeling very sick. "I hate this fever."  
"I know, Knuckles." Rouge said, rubbing his head a little. She gives him the box of fresh cold fruit.  
"Eat some of this fruit. It'll make you all better." Rouge said, giving the fruit to him.  
Knuckles started eating the fruit, starting off with an apple, then some grapes, an orange, and then fresh pears.  
After he ate it, he went back to sleep.  
"Sleep tight, Knuckles." Rouge said, planting a kiss on his forehead, and then left.  
After two hours, Knuckles woke up, feeling great.  
"How do you feel, Knuckles?" Sonic asked coming in the living room with the others.  
"I feel a whole lot better now!" Knuckles said, getting up. "Thanks for the fruit, Rouge. It really helped."  
"No problem, Knuckles." Rouge said.  
"Let's go have a race!" Knuckles said.  
"Yeah, a race!" Sonic said.  
"Last one out's a rotten egg!" Knuckles said, running out the door.  
"We'll see who gets there first!" Amy said, and they all followed.

The End. 


End file.
